marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Young Avengers Initiative: Series 1-Chapter 2
First Major Mission A single week had only passed since the team had first assembled, which much of that time had been devoted to working on several training excercises to try and work as a team. There had been some rough spots and tense moments but they had so far managed to not try and kill each other, least not yet. They always tried to keep in mind that they did this for their parents and their home, knowing without some aid the remaining Earth Resistance forces might lose hope. Only problem was, they had a lot weighing on their shoulders already. There was so much they had to do and the threat of the Skrulls always was looming upon them at any time if the new Skrull Queen would decide to come in full force. And that was exactly what they were trying to prevent as this was their first real mission together to handle a small area of New York that housed a small base of the Skrulls, ones that had made themselves quite cosy when thinking the Earth Resistance had given up trying to take the area. In reality, the forces had pulled out to allow the new heroes to come in and give it a shot which they thought maybe combined they may have a decent chance. Now, coming up with a plan was the main concern at the moment. Now currently parked just out of sight of what was once the United Nations building, the young team watched silently for a few minutes, seeing Skrulls coming and going through the building and some guarding the outer perimeters. It was a sobering sight to see as the building had been there to represent the nations of the world when they had been trying to have some sort of peace or force to help in times of need. Now, it just seemed to be a mockery of sorts. Well, they had every intention to change that. "So, any ideas yet fearless leader?" Carolina finally spoke up after several moments of silence as Lucas's gaze seemed fix on the guards patrolling the perimeter still. Though the young woman was almost convinced he wasn't even listening Lucas finally looked back, "Yea, I might have a few in mind but it'll take some acting to get through the first part." He said before turning slightly in his seat to look towards Samson, their only shapeshifter. "Do you think you can copy a Skrull Samson? It might be the best way to get by them or at least lure them away so we can get in." He inquired. Samson seemed uncertain at first, having really never been the best actor from what he could muster. But what other chance did they have if they were going to complete this mission? With a slight nod he decided it couldn't hurt to give it a shot, "Might as well give it a whirl." He said with a slight shrug, giving a few final looks at the Skrulls to make sure he got the details right before concentrating upon the unstable molecules that comprised his body, shifting his natural purple skin to take on the green skin instead followed with pointed ears and other aspects the Skrulls had, in this case also their armor. Rather ironic in a sense that Samson unknowingly had shifted himself into one thing his heritage was, believing his shapeshifting powers was a side effect of his gamma infused genes. How wrong he was though and he likely would never know the truth. With a deep breathe Samson finally stepped out of the Earth Resistance Jeep, coming from the alley way which drew the guards' attention right away. "Who goes there?!" One of them demanded, the two having their blasters drawn towards Samson, their eyes narrowed in suspicion since it seemed rather odd one of their own would come out of no where. "Easy, I'm here to give an important message from the Queen herself. But you two may want to come closer, never know when someone may be watching." Samson spoke, having his voice a bit deeper to try and throw them off. It seemed to take almost forever before the two finally decided to approach, "Well, what's the message?" The other one prompted impatiently, as Samson could see his time was limited the more he stood there. "She said...have nice nap." He said as the two seemed confused but Samson gave them no chance to think as he grabbed the two and slammed their heads together hard enough to knock them out, both collapsing to the ground. Being certain the two were pulled to where they wouldn't be seen, Samson waved for his fellow Avengers to come on while they had the chance and all seven quickly moving to the shadow cast out by the building and hiding them from sight. Samson regrouped with them and shifted back to his normal purple form once again, "Well that was easier then i expected it to be." "Oldest trick in the book." Danielle commented as they moved to the front door but when they tried opening it, they found that it was locked up pretty tight. Though that probably was really no surprise, though they had to find some way to get it open. After some thought though Carolina spoke up, "Leave this to me." She said as she shifted to her ionic form, resembling that of her father Wonder Man though was red violet in color. Shifting to a more gaseous state she slowly slid under the door unhindered where the others waited, hearing her shifting the locks before pushing them open, already back in human form. "And we're in." She said smugly, being quite certain they could do this with no sweat. "I don't know why they were having such a difficult time here, we got this, piece of cake." "Maybe because they didn't have our abilities Carolina, and one must still be cautious. There is no telling what tehcnology the Skrulls have here or are utilizing." Tova reminded her, knowing it was very likely they had learned a few things about the human technology. This could be especially said for the security systems which they could easily see in different parts of the main lobby. "Security can be an issue, the least I can do is make them blind for a short time. After that, we only got a short time span to find the central control room and start flushing them out of this place." Kaitlyn said, stepping forward as she took out a small device. "Isn't that an EMP generator?" Danielle inquired as Kaitlyn nodded as she was shifting the settings, "Awefully small to do much." "They made it portable sized." Kaitlyn replied surprising even her brother. "Was that suppose to actually be humor? From you?" He tried to tease as she gave him a glare, "Maybe, maybe not. Depends on your definition of humor "brother"." She said, making him sigh at the fact she never seem she would be over what they heard not too long ago. Finally, the settings were done and Kaitlyn aimed it upwards. No doubt there had to be a network of electrical wires, and hitting all those points would only make part of the building go dark but not for very long. The drawback of making something portable, it wasn't always powerful. Activating the EMP wave, the cameras and some other electronics sparked sligtly before shutting down, making them for the time being invisible to their enemies. With that Kaitlyn began to look back at their holographic map of the building, creating it from a small circular device from her utility belt, "Seems their central point is in the former meeting room." "Quite a quainte place to set up shop, I suppose if we run into trouble it is the most spacious place in the building aside from the lobby." Dumisani stated, the others nodding in agreement before they began heading down the hall leading to their destination. The next half hour proved to be an ardious one, as the Young Avengers had to move carefully, having come across a handful of Skrulls moving about trying to get things working again and having some close calls that nearly costed them being stopped short of their goal. Luckily, their luck seemed to be holding up long enough they were able to make it eventually. "Here at last." Lucas said as he opened the door to peek inside, but saw it seemed rather empty. "It's clear." With that they stepped inside, surely expecting to be able to unhindered from then on out since it seemed all the Skrulls occupying the building were busy running about, trying to restore the security system. And considering Kaitlyn had used the EMP device at least twice more along the way there was no doubt chaos but this only further would risk their discovery as well. So, it had turned into a double edged sword by the third time no doubt. ANd how right where they worry as no sooner had they taken a few steps down the stairs did the door slam behind them, causing them to turn as one Skrull stood there, weapon aimed. And he wasn't the only one. The doors below near the stage slammed open, the remaining forces flooding in and having by now figured out there was some outside interference and the only thing to be targeted was surely their control center which the room was filled with several wires running along the ground to a circular control pannels on what was formerly the stage. Several screens were along this control panel along with several on the walls in the room, making for a wide array of places they could watch in the immediate facinity but obviously no one had expected some of the new younger Avengers arriving. "Something tells me we won't be able to talk this out." Lucas remarked. "Really? What gave you that idea?" Jacob asked as he and the others stood ready before the suspected General of this group ordered "Get Them!". "Dumisani, Jacob, you two get to the central controls and see what you can do to shut this place down. We'll make sure to cover you." Lucas ordered as the two nodded just as the Skrulls were reaching them. Immediately he retaliated with sending his shield, formerly his father's, at them causing it to ricochet among several as Danielle began zapping several of her own and Carolina using her own photon blasts to bring some done. Tova and Samson weren't far behind in punching through several of the Skrulls, making use of their greater strength to do some damage while Kaitlyn drew her hand guns and began shooting into the horde of enemies. "GIve me a lift Jacob." Dumisani said as Jacob activated his armor which was quick to come around his form, "Flight for one coming up." The young Stark stated as he picked up his friend, using his tail to whack away some that tried to lunge towards the two young men, Jacob using the jet propulsion to take flight. As they flew over the heads of the Skrulls, Dumisani's hands sparked with lightning before he created several lightning bolts that struck their foes below, passing among them thanks to the fluids in their bodies and causing some place to explode. To say the least the young prince's powers could do some damage and it was a rather amazingly scary sight to behold, much like his mother's once was. Luckily though, it didn't take long for them to reach the controls, Dumisani getting into gear of hacking the network as Jacob made use of his technopathy to learn the layout of the machine so it could be destroyed. The remaining Young Avengers though were kept busy enough, all of them fighting back to back since the numbers were rather large, at least enough to occupy the entire building alone. What made it all the more difficult, despite their various uses of different attacks, more just seemed to come in the place of those who were defeated or those already taken down got back up if they weren't knocked out or possibly dead upon the floor. "Ugh! We need to think of a better plan! We can't keep doing this." Kaitlyn said, pistol whipping one Skrull before kicking him into a few of his friends behind him. "I know, there seems a lot more then we expected." Samson agreed, making Lucas frustrated inwardly but he kept a calm face on the outside, his mind flashing through other ideas before it finally hit him. "Tova, Danielle take to the upper parts of the room, give these Skrulls a good long rest. I think they deserve it." Lucas told them as the two gave quick nods of understanding as Tova raised her spear to create enough wind to bring her upwards while Danielle manifested her wings to take flight despite still being in her regular form which unlike her mother she didn't always need to shrink to use them. Flying above their now smaller group who had to shift to cover the new gap left behind, Danielle began fluttering her wings as fast as she could as small particles of what seemed like yellow dust began to spread out and Tova turned the end of her spear near the particles, sending the wind outwards that was keeping her afloat. The wind expanded to what seem like a miniature hurricane that surrounded the Young Avengers, leaving them untouched as the dust was spread outwards away from them. Little by little as the SKrulls tried to advance forward with no such luck thanks to the powerful gusts given off by Tova's hurricane barrier of sorts, they began to collapse and fall. The dust was in reality something Danielle had dubbed "Sleep pollen" due to it's appearance and affects, causing the Skrulls to fall into sleep that would last for certain amounts of time which likely not all would be fore a day. "Awaiting forces move in, we got the building secured." Kaitlyn finally radioed through her communicator, watching as Dumisani was taking what seemed a small disk out. "You guys get everything?" Tova asked, hoping their mission wasn't just half done. Clearing the building had only been part of the objective there today, and seeming as that had been done with relative ease they now had to get any information they could that might be available. "We got it, Jacob just needs to take it apart." He stated, holding it carefully in his hands before running up to join the group as Earth Resistance forces moved in to take the Skrulls in and possibly eliminate them if required. As this was done Jacob was already disconnecting wires, removing circuits, and tearing his claws through some of the keyboards, permanently offlining what remained. "I think we can say this buidling and the area will be secured in no time. Not many more Skrulls in this area, and if there are they'll be gone soon enough." Jacob said in a confident and reassuring tone as he took flight to rejoin them. "Then we might as well finish cleaning up." Lucas said, showing a great amount of pride and confidence as the remaining force was left to finish up there. But it was clear now the Young Avengers were at least slowly beginning to work together and coming up with new ways to make use of another's abilities. It would only be a matter of time before the Skrulls would be begging for mercy in their minds. Category:Rinilya94